[unreadable] It has become increasingly clear that our society is being forced to make difficult policy decisions about forced complex biomedical research and treatment issues without the scientific expertise to critically evaluate these issues. So, while our understanding of the effects of addictive drugs has been increasing rapidly, a generally uninformed public allows policy decisions to be made on political rather than scientific bases. The mass media represent the route by which most Americans learn about science, especially those breakthroughs that have occurred since they left school. Because most journalists, like the rest of the lay public, are uncomfortable with science, the coverage of the scientific aspects of drug issues often fail the tests of accuracy, clarity, and completeness. [unreadable] Moreover, journalists often are unable to distinguish between scientific knowledge and partisan rhetoric. As a result, both debate and public policy typically proceed from a political rather than a scientific base, even when appropriate scientific evidence is available. During the past four years we have been experimenting with an approach that may help journalists improve their reporting about addiction. During this period we have trained over 100 journalists in the science of addiction through targeted workshops. These working journalists and journalism students come from an array of electronic and print media. The journalists are very receptive to the information we are sharing with them and have enthusiastically endorsed the workshop approach. Moreover, after attending our workshops they have produced a book, numerous newspaper and magazine articles, radio and television shows about addiction, and a movie script. This application proposes 1) to continue the workshops for journalists, 2) to expand our audience by collaborating with new partners to reach state legislators on the one hand and the judiciary on the other, and 3) to evaluate our efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable]